Misery Loves Company
by Ayras
Summary: After some serious drama in her life Hikari returns back home to be with her family, only to deal with more drama. Crack-pairings. HikarixTrent & HikarixLuke & HikarixGray
1. Chapter 1: All Better

Summery: After some serious drama in her life Hikari returns back home to be with her family. She thinks she left her heart with her young doctor, Trent, but after being home she starts to wonder about the word love.e

This story is also published DA. Please R&R. Disclaimer: This is FANfiction... so of course, I don't own Harvest Moon.

Chapter 1: All Better

I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. This place was like a jail, a jail for mental people that is. At least they let me keep a journal. As I flip through my journal I remember it like it was only yesterday. I sat on the boat silently crying to myself, if I had only listened I wouldn't be here.

There was a knock on the door and a man with black hair came in.

"Are you ready to talk today?" He asked me, I just stared at the ceiling. It seemed like forever before he finally sighed and left. That was Doctor Trent; he's from this place called Mineral Town, silly name for a town huh? Well I can't really talk, because where I come from it's called 'Harmonica Town.' I miss it, I miss my family the most, and the silly thing is going home to be with them is as simple as talking to them.

"Them" being the doctors who have my "case." There's Dr Alex from Sugar Town, Dr Trent, and Dr Jin who ironically is from Harmonica Town, he's just been away for several years studying medicine, and has no idea who I am. Dr Trent has taken my case personal, I don't know why, but he's put so much heart into our one sided conversations. I write about his conversations in my journal, he told me all about his home in Mineral Town, and every Wednesday he travels to 'Forget-Me-Not Valley'. I wonder what the people are like there. My eyes filled with tears, I rolled to face the wall and hugged my journal,

"Daddy I miss you." I sniffed.

"I knew that your heart was filled with sadness, but I didn't think you'd talk about it." I jumped, I didn't hear the door open and there was Dr. Trent standing there.

"See I knew you could. Now tell me." He pulled up a chair and started to take notes on his clip board.

"Promise not to write everything I say down?" I asked. He smiled,

"I'll tell you what. I won't write anything down, if you tell me everything. Deal?"

"Yes."

I sighed, "I will start in the middle."

"Why not the beginning?" He interrupted.

"You'll see."

He nodded, "Sorry go on."

"My name is Hikari. I'm from a place called Harmonica Town, you may have heard of it from Dr. Jin, I believe he's the grandson of Irene, but we've never met. I'm the youngest of 4. I'm 15 now, my brother Yuuki is next to me in age he'd be 18 now. Next is my sister Akari, she's 20, and lastly my brother Takeru, who's 21." I paused to think about their smiling faces, I missed them, I had been away too long.

"What about your mom and dad?" Dr Trent asked me.

"Well it's because of my mom I'm in this mess. I was 5 when she became ill. My father, Dallas, couldn't take care of us all the time. Someone had to bring in money to pay for the bills. He sold most of our belongings and our house and we moved to a small 2 bedroom apartment next door to my aunt. She helped look after us. Months went by and my mother just got worse, half the time she couldn't even remember her own name. One day my dad had to pick up my brothers and sister from school, and my aunt wasn't home yet. He told me if I stayed put that he'd get me 1 really great gift and a really cute book bag for school that next year. I was almost 6 and I wanted my daddy to be proud of me, so I went into my room and took out my coloring book and I stayed there. I guess about 15 minutes or so had passed when I heard my mom screaming in the other room. I got up and walked there. She was up and getting dressed, I hadn't seen her out of bed for a real long time. She looked at me and screamed, 'Akari get your shoes on, we have to pick up Takeru from baseball.' I knew she wasn't feeling well for calling me Akari and Takeru didn't even play baseball. I shook my head and started backing away. Suddenly she grabbed me by the arm and ran out the door. I don't remember what really happened next." I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to remember, tears filled my eyes.

I sniffed, "The doctors said I'd never be the same after that. We had the funeral for my mother that following weekend. They said I never cried, never showed any emotion towards it, in a way I was blaming myself. That night my dad packed our stuff and we were shoved into a car and drove and drove all through the rest of the night and into the morning, and we got on a boat. So began my life in Harmonica Town."

"Do you want to continue? You're making great progress." Dr Trent asked me.

"Yes, I might as well. I'll never forget my last day there, I was eleven. It was Akari's turn to watch me, she protested with my dad but my brothers had already taken the opportunity to run off. I was really nothing but a burden to my family, and my dad had to take care of the farm. She was meeting some friends at the Ocarina Inn, Renee, and Kathy. Maya would probably join them because she works there, even though I'm not sure they really liked her all that much. I was glad we were heading there, I was hungry. They picked a booth to shove into. Kathy and Renee were on one side, Akari and me on the other. I picked up a menu and decided on waffles, they sounded really delicious. Maya came over to take our order and my sister and her friends being a bunch of 16 year olds only wanted to talk about one thing, boys. I guess I just got so frustrated with Maya that I ducked under the table and made a run for it."

"Then what happened?" Dr Trent asked me.

"I... I… don't remember…" I stuttered. "I'm drawing a blank, I thought I did remember and now I can't."

"Well you told me a lot, I'm going to talk to Dr. Jin, maybe see about getting you back home, you've been here long enough." Dr Trent got up, picked up his clip board and left the room, leaving me in silence once again.

I picked up my journal and wrote  
_'Gosh back home, I wonder what's happened since I left 4 years ago. Yuuki will probably be not married yet but is in love I'm sure. Akari has to be recently married by now, but to whom? Gill use to pick on her, tease her, maybe that became something? And Takeru, I'm sure he's married to Anissa and they have a baby together, I think he was in love with her from day one. I wonder if anyone will remember me.'_  
I closed my journal and fell asleep thinking of all the people back home.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey At Last

Chapter 2: Journey at last

* * *

There was a knock at my door,

"Rise and Shine" Dr Trent entered. "I talked to Dr. Alex and we both agreed there is nothing more we can do for you here. So you are free to go home. I've talked to Dr Jin also, and he's heading back home later today, and agreed to take you along on a vacation, he doesn't know, I thought you'd want to tell him. I bet you've grown since you got here, so you'll probably need some clothes. I'll see what I can do."

I was able to shower and brush my hair, and Dr. Trent gave me a nice summer dress, it was blue and form fitting, but it showed off what little figure I had developed over the past 4 years.

"You look good." He told me as we walked towards the doors leading to Dr. Jin and the car waiting for us. I turned to Dr. Trent to say goodbye,

"I always knew it'd be you who'd understood me, and the one I could open up to. Thank you for your help." I bowed a little.

"No thank you." He went to pull me into a hug with one arm, and his hand met my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, I had never been touched like that by a guy, as I slowly opened my eyes his lips met mine. I blushed as he pulled away. He smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait Dr. Trent." I ran to him and jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck. Hugging him tightly and his arms wrapped around my waist. "I will miss you. You've been a friend to me, like no one else has ever been."

"Hikari I was just doing my job."

"I know but I will still miss you my dearest friend." He kissed me again with a little more passion, when we released each other he whispered in my ear,

"I will miss you too my love." We turned away from each other slowly and walked away.

"Are you finally ready?" Dr Jin asked. I nodded and got into the car.

* * *

Dr. Alex looked at a blushing Dr. Trent

"What was THAT?" Dr. Trent sighed,

"A force I couldn't control. I think I love her."

"Well you know love just hopped into a cab and drove away."

"She's so young; she needs to live before she learns to love back. Maybe someday, we'll meet again." Dr. Alex shook his head,

"I don't get you," he said as he walked away.

* * *

"You look nervous." Jin asked me.

"Well I haven't interacted with people other than Trent, Alex, and you for the past 4 years." I lied. Jin laughed,

"You'll love Harmonica Town." I smiled, that wasn't what scared me, seeing the face of my family did.

"How long has it been since you've been back to Harmonica Town?" He had to think for a moment,

"I was 17 when I left to go study medicine and that was 6 years ago."

"Do you have a sweetheart back home?" Jin chuckled,

"Why are you interested?" I giggled.

The ferry that took us from the big island to Cascanet Island was much bigger and faster than Pascal's little boat, it seemed like it took half the time to arrive. When we arrived at the dock Jin smiled,

"Home sweet home. Would you like me to show you around?"

"I think I'd like to explore by myself, thanks though."

"Ok I'll be at the clinic if you need me." With that Jin headed off.

* * *

I looked around, thinking to myself. Strange, usually Toby or Pascal always hung around the docks fishing, but no one was around. Is it a holiday? What holiday could it be? The only one that was at the beginning of summer was the firefly festival and that was at night. It just can't be a holiday. I noticed a girl with bright red hair wearing a purple outfit that I've never seen before. She looked busy dancing so I decided not to go over there and talk to her. Find friends or home first? I should really go see my dad, so home it is.

I walked down the dock passed 'Off the hook', around the corner passed 'Brass Bar' and 'Sonata Tailoring', then around the corner and down the hill to a small beach. I took off my shoes and felt the sand between my toes and let the waves wash over my feet. I stood there for several minutes, and took a huge deep breath, "I can do this" I told myself. I continued my walk towards the farmland.

As I approached I saw my brothers, Yuuki and Takeru hoeing the ground. "They must be getting ready to plant seeds." Yuuki saw me and punched Takeru in the arm, Yuuki then ran inside. Takeru dropped the hoe and ran towards me, and I couldn't help but run towards him, it had been too long since I saw him. I dropped my bag and shoes and let him pick me up into a hug.

"Hikari I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hikari!" Came another voice, I looked over Takeru's shoulder and my dad was running out of the house with Yuuki right behind him.

"Let me take a look at you." Takeru set me down. "I didn't even recognize you, but I knew it was you." Takeru told me.

My dad hugged me, "You've grown so much."

I grinned ear to ear, "It's so good to see you guys. You'll have to tell me everything that's happened since I left."

My dad hugged me again, "And you're cured! Boys the farm can wait, this is cause for a celebration."

"Woo Brass Bar for dinner," Yuuki shouted.

"I'd like to get cleaned up from my long journey before we leave." I told Dallas.

"Sure, sure that'll give Yuuki time to find your sister." Yuuki groaned.

* * *

I walked into the house, almost exactly as it was before I left, and so was my room. I sat on my bed; it was so soft compared to the hospital bed. Everything looked untouched, the only thing is someone came in and dusted my things, Takeru would've been my guess; he always looked after me like a second father. I looked into the mirror and brushed my hair while staring back into my own eyes. To be able to look into a mirror was a special reward at the hospital, one I didn't get, and my face wasn't what I remembered it to be, no wonder Takeru didn't recognize me, I don't even recognize myself. My stomach grumbled and reminded me how hungry I was. I left my room, "Ok let's go."

Dallas, Takeru, and I walked to the Brass Bar.

"Yuuki and Akari are meeting us there." Takeru told me. I gulped before entering, hoping there would be no one else but us there. Hardly, of course. The room went silent as I entered in behind Takeru. Luke, Owen, Kathy, Luna, and Akari were standing together. Kathy's dad, Hayden, was behind the bar with a boy with Peach colored hair. There were a couple tables pushed together.

"Hikari!" Akari screamed and ran towards me giving me a hug.

I smiled, "I missed you sister."

She squealed with joy, "And you talk!" Hugging me once again. Yuuki came over and hugged the both of us,

"One happy family again." After several seconds we finally broke our hugs and sat down.

I choose a seat towards the middle, Takeru and Dallas sat to my left and Yuuki on my right. Akari sat across from me Kathy on her left, Luke and Owen on her right. Luna took the end next to Yuuki and Kathy, and Hayden eventually joined us at the other end next to Owen and Dallas.

"Hikari," Hayden started speaking to get my attention, "If I saw you walking down the street there is no way I would have thought you to be Akari's sister, you have grown into quite the little lady if I do say so myself." The boy with peach hair walked over to our table, "This is Chase he's my new cook. Chase," Hayden pointed at me, "That is Dallas' youngest daughter, Hikari; please take good care of her tonight. Drinks are on me!"

Chase came over to me to get my order, and everyone else broke off into their own little conversations. I looked around, nothing was how I had expected it to be, the little groups gave no indications that anyone was in a relationship with anyone at the table.

"So is it just how you remembered it?" Takeru asked me. Before I had a chance to answer Owen asked,

"Are we how you remembered us?" These questions had the whole table silent waiting for my answers.

I thought a moment, "No and not really."

* * *

Nobody asked me why or wanted details, and they left it at that, breaking back into their own conversations. After most of us had finished our food, Takeru leaned over and asked me how our aunt was. I couldn't answer it so I excused myself to the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and Chase cornered me in the little hall. "So you're new in town."

"Um not really."

"Well I am."

"Welcome then, seems like you have made yourself right at home already."

"You're not going to offer to show me around, you can get reacquainted with the island and tell me all about it."

"Thanks I'm good though." I tried to squeeze past him; he was making me uncomfortable, was he trying to hit on me or something?

He blocked my way, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Well you're going to have to!" I raised my voice. I went to push by him again and he grabbed my arm,

"I know where to find you."

"Is that a threat?" Suddenly someone else joined us in the hall,

"Is everything ok?" It was Owen. I was able to free myself.

"I need some air." I told my family and left Brass Bar and headed towards the clinic.


	3. Chapter 3: Overwhelmed

Chapter 3: Over whelmed

Dr. Jin was getting ready to lock up for the night when he spotted me making a b-line for his door. "Hikari are you alright?" He asked motioning for me to come in. "I was getting worried about you."  
I sat on the bed in his office, "Sorry Doctor." I was on the verge of tears, "I made a mistake. Only a day ago I was sitting in my hospital room confessing my life story to Dr. Trent, and he kissed me." I trailed off thinking of that moment. That was my first kiss; not exactly most romantic, but I couldn't have wished it from a better guy.

"He kissed you?" Jin caught my attention and snapped me out of my trance.  
"Yes and I left him to be with my family, but he was like family to me."  
"I don't think he kissed you Hikari, Dr. Trent has lots of compassion for his job, but he'd never over step the line. He cared about you like any other doctor would, but nothing more."  
"But he did," I said quietly, "and now I'm with my family and I would rather be with him. It's nice to see them, but when I needed them, they abandoned me."  
Dr Jin got up, "I'm calling Dr. Alex and seeing you get on a boat back to the main land first thing in the morning, I think you're suffering from delusions."

I got up and left while Jin was on the phone and headed back to the farmland. I sat on my bed and got out my journal. Earlier on the boat I wrote about my goodbye with Trent, I read it, "It was real." I laid on my bed and for the first time in a really long time I cried. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by Takeru. "Hikari, Dr. Jin is here to see you."  
Dr. Jin stepped from behind Takeru and closed the door, "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Dr Alex said that you need to stay here for the mean time, and be with friends and family."  
When Dr. Jin left Akari came in, "Ooo he's cute, and a doctor, nice catch sister."  
"He's just my doctor." I kind of glared at her.  
"Oh sorry. Hey we're going to the beach today, want to join us?"  
I smiled, "Sure! Wait. I don't have a swimsuit that'll fit."  
"Oh but I do." Akari grinned.

* * *

We met Luna, Renee, and Toby at the beach. Luna pointed, "Look here come the others." Sure enough Kathy, Owen, Luke, and Selena. "Ugh Selena is with them."  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Selena is the worst kind of girl there is. She's stuck up and rude…"  
"And she thinks she's so much better than everyone else." Renee interrupted. Luna and Akari just nodded in agreement.  
"Trust me sister, don't even try to be nice."

Selena took one glance at me, "Don't look at me, I didn't want to be here, but I need to work on my tan."  
Luna scolded, "Then leave, no one wants you here." Selena pulled off her clothes revealing a very skimpy bikini. She rolled out a beach towel, laid down on her stomach and popped the clasp to her top, leaving nothing on her back.  
"Wow" I mouthed.

All the other girls took off their clothes to reveal bikini's also. I was wearing my sister's old red strapless one piece. But who cared, I wasn't trying to impress anyone. Owen sat next to me, "There's something I've wanted to talk to you about."  
"Sure." Even though I knew what he was going to ask.  
"Was Chase bothering you last night? Cause if he was, you can tell me. I want to be friends, and friends look out for each other."  
I lied, "He was just asking me too many questions."  
"Well if he ever bothers you, let me know and I'll take care of him."  
"Thanks. Hey Owen are you dating anyone?"  
He chuckled, "No, why are you interested?"  
"Curious what's happened since I've been gone, that's all."  
"Oh… well…" He sounded a little disappointed. "Race you to the ocean." He got up and sprinted into the water.

* * *

Takeru and Yuuki joined us later on that day and Chase brought us food and drinks. Chase came over to me and gave me a drink, "Look I'm sorry about yesterday. I got a little carried away. Do you think you can forgive me and give me another chance?"  
I looked at the drink, "You didn't poison it did you?"  
He laughed, "Let me make it up to you."  
"I'm listening."  
"Come to the Ocarina Inn for lunch tomorrow. We can sit down and talk." I neither accepted nor declined his offer, but my silence seemed to be good enough for him.

We sat there in silence and finally I got up, "I'm going to head home, I've had enough sun for one day."  
Owen put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll walk you home. I should get back to work anyways."  
Luke jumped into the conversation, "Me too."  
Selena screamed, "But Lukie! Aren't you going to walk me home?" Luke groaned.  
Owen slapped Luke on the back, "Tough luck."

"Chase wasn't bothering you, was he?" Owen asked once we were out of ear shot from the beach.  
"No he was actually apologizing, and invited me to lunch tomorrow."  
"Did you accept?"  
I smirked at him, "Jealous?"  
"Maybe. How about 2 days from now, any plans?" I grinned and turned to face him as I reached my front door.  
"It just so happens I'm free. Thanks for walking me home."  
"It beats walking with Luke and that spoiled brat Selena."  
"Are they dating?" I questioned.  
"No, but Goddess knows she's crazy about him. Except Luke, he's a little oblivious about the whole thing."  
"Is anyone on this island dating?"  
"As far as dating, no. But there are a couple people who are after a certain someone already."  
"Like?"  
"You didn't hear this from me, we aren't suppose to talk about it, but Renee for example. She is off limits because all of us guys know that Takeru is trying to date her."  
"So Renee doesn't know?"  
"Well you don't flat out tell a girl you like her. You've gotta woo her, and if she likes you back she's suppose to give you a gift. Didn't you have anything like that on the big island?"  
I blushed in embarrassment, "Um not really… Thanks again for walking me home."  
"Have a good night Hikari."

* * *

The next morning my sister was sitting in the kitchen as I was leaving. "Where are you going Hikari? I made lunch."  
"Um I'm meeting Chase for lunch."  
"Really?" She sounded astounded, "But what about Owen?"  
"What about him?"  
"He walked you home yesterday. Isn't that something?"  
"After Chase asked me to lunch. What about you miss flirty at the beach?"  
Akari blushed, "We'll talk when you get back. I'll fill you in."  
"Okay." And I ran out the door.

Chase was waiting outside the Ocarina Inn. He smiled as I ran up to him, "I didn't think you were coming."  
"Sorry I'm late." We walked in and found a table. I stared out the window while we waited for someone to take our order. I heard a squeal and turned to see Maya running towards us.  
"Chase what are you doing?" She demanded to know, glaring at him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
"What?" He asked very calm and cool like.  
"You turned down lunch with me for her!" She pointed at me.  
"Maya you were already working and couldn't get off. Remember?"  
Awkward I thought, "Um I should go." I got up and left.

"Great, thanks Maya." I heard him tell her before he got up and followed me, "Wait Hikari."  
I turned, "Sorry I didn't know you were seeing someone."  
"Hikari I'm not! Wait just hear me out, the Firefly festival is in a couple days, would you like to go with me?"  
I shook my head, "I just got here like 2 days ago, and I'm just not ready for anything right now. I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4: Fireflies

**A/N: When I first started playing HM: AP I started to woo Owen, FanArt and FanFics made me change my mind, and this story reflects a little bit of my mind changing.**

**Reviews aren't necessary, but they are nice. I would like to know people are enjoying my story enough to keep posting it. Thank you. :)**

Chapter 4: Fireflies

* * *

Akari and Yuuki were sitting at the kitchen table when I returned.

"Back so soon?" Akari asked.

I sat down next to her, "He just wanted to ask me to the firefly festival and Maya flipped out, although he says he's not dating her."

Yuuki laughed, "He can't stand her. So you're going to the festival with Chase then?"

"No." I said flatly.

Yuuki smiled, "Don't worry I'm sure Owen will ask. He's totally into you."

I groaned and slapped my hand down on the table, "I was gone for 4 years have you guys not found anyone better?" I put my face into my hands.

"You okay sis?" Yuuki said rubbing my back.

"I just expected you all to be married. I just wanted to come back drama free, I've had enough to last a life time." Akari and Yuuki exchanged blank stares.

"Really married?" Akari asked.

"Well at least you and Takeru," I told her, "Yuuki to at least have someone. Turns out exact opposite, Takeru is barely dating someone."

Yuuki rubbed his neck, "It's just not that easy."

Before bed Akari passed by my room and handed me her journal, "Read it. It'll explain things better." I felt really bad going through her journal, I think I'd cry if someone read mine. Thumbing through it I found an entry dated 3 years ago to the Firefly Festival.

_'Kathy and Owen were caught on the dock making out by Ozzie, who knew he'd be offended. He split the two of them up and later that night a town meeting was called. We learned a little secret about Harmonica Town. I won't put myself to sleep with details, but there use to be these two lovers. He loved her, and she loved him, so much they decided to get married. Her dad and mom didn't approve, so one night they made a run for it. Up Mt. Garmon to the very peak, where leagued has it the Harvest King can be summoned in desperate times of need. The couple proceeded to say their vows to each other, when the ground started to crumble below their feet and the girl fell to her death. The mayor said the boy was so devastated that he ran off to become a doctor that way he could save lives to forgive his sin of letting the one he loved die. A little dramatically if you ask me. Now because of them we have all these silly rules to follow for dating. I just want to have some fun.'_

* * *

In all the drama from Chase the day before I had completely forgot that Owen had asked me to lunch the following day.

Owen knocked on the door, "You ready to go Hikari?"

I blushed, "Oh Owen I'm sorry I completely forgot!" I said apologetically.

He kicked the ground a little, "Oh… you made other plans?"

"No no! I'm just not ready. Give me a minute please?"

Owen grinned ear to ear, "Take all the time you need." I had taken all my sister's old clothes because they fit me well, even a little better since my chest was a little bigger than hers at that age. I came out in a black short shorts and a tight red off the shoulder shirt.

"So, where to first?"

"Wow. Just wow." Owen looked me up and down, "It's a surprise come on!" He grabbed my hand and we jogged to the Ocarina Inn. I groaned a little when we arrived. "Just wait." He led me up the stairs next to the inn and there was a patio next to the house on the inn and several little tables up there. "Sit here and close your eyes." Within several minutes I heard him ask, "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate," I replied.

"Good cause that's what I got for you." I opened my eyes and Owen was holding an ice cream cone in front of him.

Owen asked me lots of questions about the big island while we ate our ice cream. I was actually enjoying myself with him.

"Hikari… Will you go to the Firefly Festival with me?"

I blushed, "I'm sorry Owen."

"Oh I understand, Chase asked you yesterday didn't he?" He looked really bummed.

I nodded, "Yes he did, but I'm not going. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, as long as you aren't going with Chase. Want to walk down to that beach?" He pointed to the one off the dock.

We sat in the sand. "You know they hold the fireworks festival here." He told me.

"Yeah I remember, although my dad always told me I was too young to go."

"You were little, and it was so easy to get lost in the dark." Owen put his arm around me.

"HA!" We heard from behind us, and turned to see Selena with her hands on her hips, "If it isn't the big dumb ox and his wimping twig of a girlfriend. Why don't you two get off my beach, I'm here to practice."

I glared, "Seriously. This isn't your beach, and what did you come to practice? Being a bitch cause you're already good enough at it, any more practice and you won't be able to pull your head out of your ass."

"Hump! You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? Your looks? Hardly cause once that melts away all that's left is your ugly personality. Come on Owen, let's go hang out with our friends, at least we know she won't be there because she doesn't have any."

As we walked away I heard her scream, "Oh yeah…!"

"Best come back ever. Really." Owen and I laughed.

* * *

Within a few days it was the Firefly Festival. I watched as couples met up right outside the ranch as it was a good middle point between Harmonica Town and Garmon Mines. Takeru met Renee down at her farm. Yuuki met Luna and Candace. Akari met Toby. Maya and Gill walked down together; also Phoebe, Owen, and Kathy met outside the farm. I watched as Owen put his arm around Phoebe.

"Geez that was fast." I said. Selena and Chase walked down together, both of them had their arms crossed and weren't even looking at each other. I thought I had seen everyone pass so I started my walk to the beach next to the dock.

I ran into Doctor Jin on the way right outside the Town Hall, "Oh Hikari something came for me in the mail yesterday morning, I thought you'd like to see it." We walked back to his clinic and he got an envelope for me with my name on it. "I hope this eases the mind a little." He smiled and ran off towards Flute Fields.

As I got closer to the beach I made a minor detour across the bridge towards the light house. I sat on the bench and opened the letter, it was from Doctor Trent. "Do I read it now and possibly ruin my night or wait till later when I can sleep it off?"

"It can wait if you don't mind talking to me."

I jumped, "Oh Luke you scared me!"

He chuckled, "Sorry. Mind if I sit?" I nodded. "Sorry I saw you walking by yourself and decided to follow you," He started to say, "I was just wondering why you're not at the festival?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Selena is mad cause I didn't ask her."

"So you're not going because Selena is mad or you don't have a date?" I wondered.

"I just don't get her! She's no fun to be around." There were so many things I could say to that. I had only just met the girl several days ago but I didn't like her. So to be smart, I said nothing.

"Hikari look." Luke pointed near the top of the light house, there were several fireflies flying about. "So um, why aren't you at the festival again?" He asked.

I looked up at his yellow cat like eyes, "Because I'm here instead." He smiled back at me, and we watched together in silence. After several hours Luke walked me home. I laid on my bed and stared at the letter. I didn't have the heart to read it. I was torn between being scared that he had found someone else, or that he had made a mistake when we said our goodbyes by kissing me. All these scenarios ran through my head. But what if he truly loved me, and he wanted me to come visit him or that he was leaving Mineral Town to be with me.

"Argh, I can't take it anymore!" I ripped the letter open,

_'Dear Hikari,_

_I have returned to Mineral Town, Elli is really happy that I'm back, but I really miss you. Ever since you went home to Harmonica Town I feel like I've lost my best friend. You were someone who I could talk to, and would listen to my problems, and although you never said anything, I knew you never judged me. I hope to hear from you soon. Truly Yours, Trent'_

To my sad disappointment he wasn't leaving Mineral Town, but he missed me.


	5. Chapter 5: Matchmaker

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains mild violence, and a tiny bit of language. Read and enjoy, and of course, I love to know how you like the story, please feel free to review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Matchmaker

I had started helping take care of the farm, I had missed the fresh air being in the city and not being so cluttered was relaxing, I was actually enjoying my life back home.

Renee met Takeru at the farm, "Hey Akari and Hikari, we're going to get ice cream, want to join us?" She asked.

"We'd love to!" Akari shouted grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

Great I thought to myself, what is ice cream without the whole gang being here, as Luke and Owen ran to catch up to us. I didn't feel like ice cream by the time we got there. Kathy and Chase were waiting outside Brass Bar, of course I thought to myself. I did say whole gang right?

I sat on the dock staring out into the ocean, wondering where the hell between Harmonica Town and the big island is Mineral Town and how do I get there? I felt stomping on the dock behind me and didn't bother to turn around thinking it was just Owen. Boy was I wrong.

Next thing I knew I was swallowing nasty salt water, I had been pushed into the ocean, as I surfaced, there was Maya looking as angry as ever. I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out of her ears.

She stomped her foot, "You two-timing bitch!" She screamed.

I had never been a great swimmer, so keeping my head a float was a lot more trouble than I thought. I saw Luke push Maya out of the way and jump in and pull me above the surface. Owen leaned over and helped pull me out. I knelt on the dock and started coughing from swallowing so much water, as I looked up I saw a certain fiery red head approaching fast. She threw something at me. I ducked in time, but unfortunately for Luke who was climbing out of the water it hit him square in the head.

He grabbed his head, "OW! Selena!"

Maya pushed Owen out of the way and stepped on my hand.

"Ouch!"

She then grabbed my hair, "Listen here bitch, first you steal away MY Chase and then leave him for that dumb ogre!" She pointed at Owen, Selena then pushed Maya out of the way. As she fell backwards she took a chunk of my hair with her.

"And then you cheat on him with MY Lukie! You can't have all the guys you bitch and you especially can't have my Lukie!" Luke had managed to make his way to his feet and pulled Selena away from me.

So here I was wet, and had several pairs of eyes staring at me. I got to my feet and Owen and Chase stood in front of me blocking my path, glaring at me with their arms crossed.

"You can't have both of us Hikari." Chase told me.

"Yeah Hikari, so which one of us do you want?" Owen asked me.

I glared back, "Who the hell are you two to put me on the spot like that? If you want me to choose then I pick neither of you!" I started to storm away. Then everything went black.

* * *

My head throbbed. I started to open my eyes my vision was real foggy.

I could hear my name being called, "Hikari, Hikari, can you hear me, Hikari?"

The room was very bright, leading me to think I was only in one place, the Choral Clinic, "What happened?" I asked my eyes were finally adjusted. Takeru, Akari, and Dr. Jin were all sitting around me.

"Maya hit you with a frying pan." Takeru told me, "After Selena threw the cup at you, Kathy went and got her dad, he was able to restrain her before she could hurt you anymore."

Akari rubbed my hand, "Dr. Jin wants you to stay here a couple of day to recover, and we've requested that no one but family is allowed to visit you. At least till they come to their senses." She winked.

Dr. Jin ushered Takeru and Akari out, "She needs her rest."

I watched as Dr. Jin returned and started taking notes. I watched him, "Some mess I've created, huh?"

"Hikari, you're adjusting to life outside of a room. A room in which you started to develop into a lady in, one that no one could judge you, or make things difficult or challenging. This room was your world, and your world crumbled a couple weeks ago. This is just you trying to cope with your ever changing world."

I smiled, "Do doctors always know the right thing to say?"

"Yes, you need your rest. Goodnight."

* * *

I had been moved to the backroom where I was expected to stay and recover. First Takeru came and visited me, he started talking about his relationship with Renee; he liked her but didn't know what to do. I sat there and did what I did best, listen.

"She likes horseback riding, you should invite her to go with you." A little later Akari and Renee came to see me.

Before they left, Renee had a quick word with me, "Um Hikari, since you have good luck with guys, can I ask you for some advice."

"Sure thing."

"Well I like this guy, and I'm not sure he likes me back."

I had a feeling I knew who she was talking about, "He'd have to be crazy not to like you. You should make him a blueberry pie, and walk it over to him in the morning, he's always at home in the morning."

"I love blueberry pie!"

"Maybe he'll even share with you."

"Oh thank you Hikari!" Renee left.

* * *

When I woke up from my nap there was a vase full of Lilies, sitting inside the lilies was a little note that said "_I'm sorry. –Owen_"

"He feels terrible." Luke said standing in the doorway.

"How's your head." I asked him.

"No, how is YOUR head?" He came and sat down by me.

"Selena didn't hit me with a cup."

"No but Maya didn't hit me with a frying pan. Chase was so mad. I think even Selena felt a little bad, for like a second or two. So are you going to make it?"

I giggled, "Yup, they are even going to let me keep my head."

Luke chuckled, "I know this is the last thing you need right now, but I found it and thought you should have it." He pulled out a necklace with a blue stone on the end of it.

"Wow Luke, it's beautiful."

"It's a piece of a rare ore. I found it after the incident, so I thought after all this drama that's being caused."

"…By me." I interrupted.

Ignoring my comment he continued, "I thought you should have it. Maybe it'll bring you some luck."

"Thanks Luke." He put it on me and gave me a hug.

"Bye Hikari."

I looked at the small chunk of rock, it was sparkly and very beautiful. I didn't deserve this, not after all the trouble lately, and especially, not from Luke.


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday

Chapter 6: Birthday

Dr. Jin had agreed to let me return home as long as I stayed in bed. My face was brushed, swollen, and hurt like you wouldn't believe. I had heard that Maya had been grounded to the point where she couldn't even work at the inn. Akari had actually taken up the job since Jake and Colleen needed someone to work in Maya's place. Although Hayden wasn't Selena's dad, he refused to let her dance at the bar, at least for awhile.

Owen still felt really bad, he brought me more flowers, but he just left them with my dad to give to me, said he was too embarrassed to face me. Which was fine for me, I didn't feel like seeing anyone. It had been almost a week since I returned home, Dr. Jin came to check in on my progress.

He shined his light into my eyes, "Everything is looking good, you'll be back to your normal self in no time. You're free to get up and move around, just take it easy. Too much blood to the head will cause it to swell." Dr. Jin was about to leave, "I almost forgot… this came for you today." He handed me a letter, it was from Dr. Trent. Dr Jin chuckled, "I must admit, I've never seen him this ambitious before."  
I wanted to rip the letter open, before I could my dad knocked on the door, "Luke is here. Did you want to see him?" I jumped out of bed and ran to the door.  
He smiled when he realized it was me, "Your face looks better."  
I grinned, "Thanks! Want to walk down to the beach. I haven't been out of the house for a week."  
"I know it's been boring without you."

When we reached the beach I walked to the edge of the water and Luke sat in the grass, "You know…" I turned to look at Luke, "the summer is coming to an end soon."

He laughed, "We still have two weeks. Just as long as you don't turn into a pumpkin when fall arrives."  
"Speaking of turning, my birthday…" I gasp, "Luke! I completely forgot your birthday. I'm a terrible friend."  
Luke was lying on his back in the sand, "Want to do something for your birthday?"  
I sat next to him, "Luke I'm sorry I missed your birthday. Let me make it up to you."  
"Nah you don't have to, you were seriously hurt anyways."  
"Yes I do. Let me make it up to you, after all you got me a present on your birthday."

He moved the hair out of my face, "It was worth it, just to see the smile on your face." He inched closer to my face. I wanted to lean into him and let my lips do the talking, but I knew my heart already belonged to someone else, I be doing nothing let leading him on.  
I looked down to hide my blush, "I need to head home."

* * *

"Hey!" We heard shouting at us. I looked over to find Takeru and Renee walking hand in hand waving at us.  
"Glad to see you're out of bed." Takeru said to me, "We were just heading back to the farm. Renee made a blueberry pie for me and I couldn't let her go home without trying a piece. Want to join us?"  
Renee looked down slightly and mouthed "thank you" to me, making sure Takeru wouldn't see.  
"I'm sure it's delicious, but I'll pass. I'm not ready to go home yet."  
Luke raised up a finger, "But you just said…" I elbowed him in the side. "Ow."

"Suite yourself. See you at home Hikari." Takeru and Renee walked off. Luke gave me a look, "I'd ask what that was for, but I think I know. You were playing match maker, weren't you?"  
"She liked him, and he liked her, they just needed that little boost of confidence, that's all. I couldn't help it, they look so cute together."  
Luke sat back down, "Poor Toby though, he has it bad for her."  
"Really?" I was astounded, "I thought he liked Akari."  
"She likes him a lot, Kathy told me so, but…" He looked away. I could tell by the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice he was going to tell me something he was either embarrassed about or didn't want me to know. I couldn't possible think of what he wouldn't want me to know though.  
"But?" I asked.  
He sighed real heavy, "I use to like her, we had a thing when you were younger."  
"Oh yeah! I remembered that. So what happened?"

He started drawing in the sand, "Well after you were sent off Akari took it real hard, she blamed herself. I felt real bad because I felt responsible for you too, when we were together I'd push you on the tire swing, and we had fun. We were just upset and we drifted away from each other."  
"Luke if you still like her you should tell her."  
"Who said anything about still liking her?"  
"I can tell by the sound of your voice and the look in your eyes."  
"Give me a few days and let me talk to her. I need to go home." I got up and left without giving him a chance to argue. I felt a little betrayed because merely hours ago he tried to kiss me, or was it because I was Akari's sister, and the next best thing. Or did he truly have no feelings for her, and I was the beginning of a new start, someone he could be himself to and have fun with. I felt upset, but I had to get this resolved, for my sister, not for me.

* * *

I felt really bad when I entered the house, I had just walked in on Renee and Takeru having a moment, it was cute they were staring into each other's eyes while eating pie.  
"Sorry!" I dashed out of the room and looked for Akari.  
I knocked, "Hey sis, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. Come in." She pushed away her magazine and patted on the bed for me to sit. "Do you still like Luke?" I was up front about it, I didn't feel like dancing around the bush or however that expression went. She sighed, "I guess he told you we use to have a thing?" I nodded, "And it's because of me you don't anymore."  
"That's not entirely true."  
"Then what is the truth."  
"Luke can't take responsibility, when I wanted to be a couple he couldn't take it, freaked out and didn't speak to me for days. Yes I still like Luke, but I can't anymore, I had my chance and now Kathy likes him. So I'm moving on and so should you." She gave me a little glare and I took that as a "get out now" look.

I wrote in my journal and went to read my letter from Dr. Trent when Takeru came in. "Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to say thanks for the advice. It was perfect, almost like it was planned. She came up to me this morning and told me she made me a pie. I didn't expect it to be my favorite. She then told me she had hoped it turned out good because she didn't get to try a piece, so I said we could have a piece later, after I took her horseback riding, just like you said, so thanks."  
It occurred to me he was talking about Renee, "Oh your welcome, it was nothing really, the least I could do."

I starred at the letter, wondering is this the one where he's going to leave Mineral Town and whisk me away? Before I do something like kiss Luke and break my sister's heart and now Kathy's. Then there's Selena, and Chase, and Maya, and possible Owen. This was too complicated, a bad situation. I held the letter to my heart, "Just please tell me you love me." To my disappointment he didn't say he loved me, he answered my questions from my letter, said we could be pen-pals, he missed me, and not to spend too much time out in the sun. Too much sun is bad for you, you know. Signed with "Truly Yours," but I wondered if he really was "Truly mine."


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprise

It rained for the next several days; I hadn't seen anyone besides my family, not even Luke. I stared gloomily out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone else, like Chase running from his house to the Ocarina Inn. I watched the drops collect on the window as they gathered bigger and raced each other. "Hikari did you hear me?"

I snapped out of my trance to see Takeru with the phone in his hand, "The phone is for you." He held it out to me.

"Hello?" I asked as I took the phone to my ear, half expecting it to be Luke, "Oh Dr. Jin hi!"

"I have some news, Dr. Alex called me this morning, and he's getting married this weekend."

"Oh well tell him I said congratulations!"

"I will. He wants me to be in the wedding, groomsmen."

"Oh, did you accept?"

"Of course, Alex is one of my oldest friends; anyways he wanted me to extend the invitation to you."

"Me? He wants me to come?"

"Yes."

"Well of course. I'd love to."

"Good I knew you'd say yes, he has our rooms reserved at the Inn. We'll be leaving Thursday morning, meet me at the docks before 6. And bring something nice to wear the day of the wedding."

"That sounds great. Thanks!"

"See you then."

"Ok bye Dr Jin."

* * *

I hung up the phone and turned around to my entire family sitting at the table. "Uhm, didn't realize my conversation was that entertaining." I said very nervously. I didn't bother to ask for permission before saying yes, but I didn't think my dad would say no to me either, "Hey dad, is there any chance I can go to the big island?"

"For what?" He said very gruffly.

A friend is getting married back there, and he invited Dr. Jin and myself to come out."

"When?"

"We'd be leaving on Thursday and would return sometime over the weekend."

Akari slapped the table, "But Hikari your birthday is this coming weekend."

I shrugged, "I've missed the last few, what is another one?"

"Except Luke has been planning a surprise party for you."

"Not much of a surprise now." Yuuki said.

"My friend will only get married once, I will have more birthdays, we can always celebrate when I get back. Dad?"

"I see nothing wrong with you going. Do you need some money to go buy a dress?"

I hugged my dad, "Thank you."

* * *

It had stopped raining by the next morning. I made my way into town, and went over in my head what I had planned on telling Luke. My first stop was Sonata Tailoring.

"Hello Hikari." Candace greeted me, "What can we do for you?"

"I need a dress."

"What kind of dress?"

"A formal one I guess. Something nice, that I can wear to a wedding."

At the word wedding I saw a pink explosion as Luna and I became face to face. "Wedding, whose wedding?" She asked me.

"A friend of Dr. Jin's."

"Oh" She sounded rather disappointed, "You're with Dr Jin? I thought you liked Luke."

Sweat began to form on my forehead, I had no idea I was going to be interrogated as she glared me down wanting answers, "It's a mutual friend from the big island, and he asked Jin to invite me. Luke and I are just friends."

"So this dress," Candace interrupted her little sister from asking any more questions, "Do you have a certain color in mind?"

"No surprise me. I just want something pretty." Candace took some measurements, and jotted down a few ideas, "It'll be ready Wednesday, anything else we can help you with?"

I shook my head, thanked them, and headed off to find Luke. We had to talk.

* * *

I didn't often head up to Garmon mines, in fact I think I had only been there twice. I spotted the carpentry and went to knock on the door. I was greeted by a boy with light brown hair who I had never seen before. "Can I help you he asked?"

"Bo, don't be rude." I heard a deep voice from behind him. "Sorry." He stepped back and let me come in.

"We've never met before, I'm Hikari and I'm looking for Luke."

Luke's dad, Dale came up behind Bo, "Sorry sweetie, he's not here. You can try Fugue Forest, he sometimes goes there to chop wood."

"Thanks I'll look there." I waved and headed out.

I hadn't gotten more than two feet out there door when I heard someone shout my name, I turned to where the voice had come from and running towards me was Owen. I smiled and waved to him. "I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry'."

"Yes I know Owen; I got the flowers you sent me, both times."

"I know, but I can't say sorry enough. I should've protected you, cause that's what boyfriends are suppose to do."

"Woah, um Owen you're not my boyfriend."

"I know, not yet though." He winked at me.

"Uh I really have to find Luke sorry." I turned to make a run for it.

"Hey wait, what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Well rumor has it Luke is throwing me a surprise party."

"How'd you know? It was supposed to be a surprise."

That was a 'duh' moment I thought. "I know. That's why I have to find Luke. See ya!" And I ran all the way to the forest.

* * *

I had never been into the forest before, I had always been too small and too young, and it was too scary and too dangerous, and I was scared, but I had to find Luke. I walked through the forest gate into the unknown. The forest had a weird eerie feel; it sent chills up my spine. The trees had grown wildly out of control. Shrubs, roots, and rocks covered most of the ground and the beaten path. I tried to stay on what little path there was. I could hear the echo of wood being chopped, I walked in that direction. I thought I was getting closer, so I called out his name several times. He stopped chopping, success. I called his name again, no answer, and again, nothing. I looked around. Maybe I'd be better off waiting in the clearing at the beginning of the forest. So I turned around to leave.

I must've been walking for 15 minutes and I could've sworn the trees were getting thicker. No, it has to be my imagination; the forest is magical and can play tricks. So I kept walking. I walked for what felt like another 10 minutes. Ok now I'm lost, did I turn around at some point, or am I going in circles. I turned around and tried to go the way I came. Luke probably went home by now. I decided to keep walking, I was bound to find my way out some how.

Rumor had it there was a Witch living in the forest, maybe I'd run into her, which was creepy in a way. I could swear I see smoke. I moved a little slowly towards it, I felt someone touch me. I jumped, "Ahh!"

"It's me!" Luke was standing behind me and grabbed me tight.

"Luke!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I heard you calling my name, so I watched for you and waited and when I didn't see you I came after you." He told me.

"I'm so happy to see you." I hugged him again, "I um need to talk to you."

"Sure. Let's get out of here." We walked till we reached Fugue River and sat down at the edge.

"That seemed so easy with you."

"I know my way around that forest blindfolded. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I need to talk to you about your surprise party you're throwing for me."

Luke frowned, "Who told you."

"They had to. Luke I'm so glad you're thinking of me, but I won't be here for my birthday this year."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to a friend's wedding from the big island."

"Oh…" He sounded so disappointed, I felt really sad like I was breaking his heart, "But that's important, I wouldn't want you to miss my wedding." He squeezed my hand, "We'll do something. Promise."

I realized I had the most amazing friend, my true friend, Luke.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparation

Chapter 8: Preparation

After Luke walked me home I hadn't seen or heard from him. I spent most of my time trying to decide what to bring, packing then being unhappy and unpacking then repeating, pack, unpack, pack. Akari gave me some insight on what she thought I should wear, as I modeled some of my outfits. "I don't get why you're making such a big deal about this. You have a guy here that's crazy about you." She told me as I stood in her room admiring my outfit in her full length mirror.

"Owen is nice I just don't feel the same for him."

She sighed, "I was talking about Luke."

I lost my balance, "Wh… what?"

"He's in love with you. Admit it."

"No we're just friends, he…" I paused, "He still loves you."

"That ship has sailed."

"And so will mine if I don't go to this wedding!" I stormed out. Trent wasn't just any guy, he was the guy, and I wanted to take any chance I had to prove to him that I was the one for him.

* * *

Owen came by, "Hey since you won't be around for your birthday, can I take you out tonight?" We went out late to the Brass Bar. Luke was there talking to Kathy and Akari, and Selena was clinging to his arm. She gave me a smug look as I walked in the door. Owen put his arm around me, "Let's go sit over there." We sat and Chase came over to take our order, "Chase I'm taking Hikari out for her birthday since she's leaving tomorrow. So whatever the lady wants."

I ordered and glanced over at Luke, he glared back at me, and it felt like ice stabbing me right in the heart.

"Ignore him. He said it was okay, and now he's all grumpy about it. It makes no sense to me."

Chase brought us our drinks, "Um Chase this isn't what I ordered." I pointed to the martini drink.

"I know, but since you're celebrating your birthday." He winked at me.

"It's on the house, Happy early birthday Hikari."

At dinner Owen kept ordering himself drinks, "At this rate, you won't be walking me home I'll be sending you on the trolley passed out."

"Nah I can *Hic* hold my liquor."

I glanced over at Luke, he was probably just as equally drunk judging by the glasses on the table. I would be too if I had Selena hanging all over me. She was sitting in his lap nuzzling her head into his neck calling him "Lukie-bear" Kathy and my sister had moved to another table with Yuuki.

"*Hic* I omost furrgot," Owen said slurring his words, "I got ye a present."

He pulled the small box out of his pocket, "Bappy hirtday *hic* kari."

"Thanks" I said taking the small gift. My heart jumped into my throat as I untied the ribbon. I took off the lid and gasped, there inside the box was a rather large sapphire necklace. "Oh Owen Thank…" I stopped. Owen had passed out on the table. Chase looked at me nervously with the bill in his hand, "Here Chase." I offered him money.

"No this is supposed to be your birthday dinner from Owen." I stood up and shoved the money into his hand.

"Suppose to be."

I stared at a passed out Owen for a second. Kathy's dad came over to me, "Just leave him, and let him sleep it off. You go home and enjoy your trip."

"Thanks Hayden."

I looked at Chase, "I'll talk to you when I return."

"I'd walk you home Hikari but I still have to…"

I interrupted him when I gave him a quick hug. "Thanks"

As I reached the door out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke stand up with Selena still on his lap. I grinned to myself as she fell to the floor.

"Luke you big dummy!" Selena screamed.

* * *

Luna was standing outside Sonata Tailoring, "Oh Hikari!"

I ran over to her, "I completely forgot!"

She giggled, "I'll let you get it just this one time."

I paid a little extra to Luna, thanked her and left. Luke was standing not too far from the tailor waiting for me. "Just ignore him." I mumbled to myself.

"Yer gonna look dead sexy in that." He said to me as I walked passed him, "Saw it. Yer gonna look gorggous."

I turned and glared at him, "I think you mean 'gorgeous' yes I am, but it's not for you."

I started to walk away.

"Ye can't go, Ima love with you." I kept walking, he was drunk. "Akari wait. Stop walking away."

Ouch, I knew he was drunk but calling me Akari hurt. He tried to stumble his way to me, "She means nothing to me, I love you the whole time."

He really thought he was talking to Akari, my eyes filled with tears and I took off for home. I was leaving tomorrow morning and I was hoping I'd never have to come back alone.

* * *

"Wake up Hikari." My dad gently pushed me. I jumped up, I was so excited. "Want me to walk you to the dock."

"Thanks dad, but you don't have to."

He hugged me, "Well at least let one of your brother's."

"Really dad…"

"…Or your boyfriend who's sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for you."

I frowned, "Well then let me get ready." Was it Owen or Luke, both made me so angry last night? I looked in the mirror; my eyes were a little puffy, from crying last night. I splashed some water on my face, grabbed my stuff and headed for the kitchen.

I was surprised to see who was there. Not Owen or Luke, but Chase instead. I smiled again with a little sigh of relief. Chase grabbed my bag and we left.

"Thought you might need some moral support after last night."

"Thanks."

"I haven't been much of a friend to you lately. After you left I saw Luke get up in a hurry, figured he was chasing after you."

I nodded.

"He was trying to make you feel bad by hanging on Selena all night, and that's not fair to you." I stayed silent listening to what he had to tell me. "When you come back, I promise to make it up to you. Let me. Don't let Luke and Owen hurt you any more. Let me be your one." He grabbed my hand, "Let's make it official finally"

Finally, did he really just ask me that? Dr Jin was in sight, and I didn't want to get angry before leaving, "Let me think about it." I looked Chase in the eyes and hugged him. "Thanks." I grabbed my bag and walked quickly to meet with Dr. Jin on the dock.

"I don't need to ask you twice if you're ready." Jin smiled at me and ushered me onto the boat. I waved to Chase standing near Brass Bar as the boat pulled away.

"Hikari wait!" I heard as Luke was running as fast as he could towards the dock. I turned away, I wanted nothing to do with Luke, sober or not.

Luke bent over at the edge of the dock trying to catch his breath. "Let her go." Chase said as he walked up behind him, "Don't you think you've caused enough problems for her?" Luke stood up, he towered over Chase.

"She's my best friend, and I'm never going to let her go, especially not to be with you." He poked Chase.

Chase grinned, "Don't be so sure, I wouldn't be surprised after last night she never talks to you again."

Luke went pale, "Wh… whaa.. what I say?"

Chase sneered, "If I tell you, will you leave her alone?"

Luke nodded in defeat. 

**A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you like my story and want me to continue I'd love to know, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival At Last

A/N: This is one of my longer chapters, things start to really heat up. They have gone to Sugar Town, which I've never actually played this game or BTN or Magical Melody or anything with these few characters in it. I kind of make it up as I go along, I think it turned out pretty good though. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 9: Arrival at last

It only took a few hours and I could see Sugar Town getting bigger. Jin stood next to me, "We'll head to the inn and get our room. We'll have a little bit of down time before we meet Alex and the others for lunch."

I grinned, "I'll follow you."

We headed to the inn. Jin blushed, "Um I hope you don't mind we share a room."

I giggled. "I'm just relieved to be away from Harmonica Town."

I changed into a skirt and into a nicer shirt and stared into the mirror trying to decide to put my hair up or leave it down. Jin stood behind me, "It doesn't matter how you look he'll always think you're beautiful."

I blushed, "Then let's go."

I followed Jin out of the room and to the lobby where Dr Alex was waiting. "Jin, Hikari!" He called to us. "You look great Hikari."

I hugged him, "Thanks Dr Alex and congrats."

"Please just Alex."

He nudged me and looked over my head. My heart started pounding; Dr. Trent was right behind me. I turned around, "Dr. Trent it's so good to see you again."

I stared at the ground as I blushed profusely. Before Trent spoke to me, a girl with light blue braided pigtailed hair came over to us. Alex put his arm around her, "Guys this is my fiancée, Gina."

"Hi nice to meet you." We all said almost unison.

"Gina these are my colleagues from the hospital, Dr Jin and Dr Trent."

"Hi." She said to them, bowing a little bit.

"And this one here is Hikari." We bowed a little to each other.

"Congratulations." I told her.

"Thanks." She smiled back at me.

"Sorry it took me so long."

I heard from behind me. I turned to see a girl with short brown hair standing next to Dr. Trent. "Guys this is my assistance from Mineral Town, Elli." Trent introduced to the group, "This is the happy couple, Alex and Gina, and my friends Jin and Hikari." My heart sunk, just a friend I was asking myself. I swallowed my pride and smiled on.

Gina locked her arm with mine, "Let's walk to the boat house. We are meeting my bridesmaid over there, her name is Dia. Alex has told me so much about you. It's a shame you didn't live here Hikari, we could've been the best of friends. I could've had another bridesmaid, after all Alex has Jin and Trent."

I felt like I was almost being dragged by Gina, this girl had strength. I looked back at Alex who was walking in-between Trent and Jin with Elli trailing behind. She stopped before we reached the boat house, "Oh what the heck!" She grabbed both my hands, "I know we just met Hikari but will you be my bride's maid?"

I was taken aback, "If you want, it'd be rude to decline."

She squealed with joy, "Did you bring something to wear to the wedding? What color is it? Oh it doesn't matter, I'm just so happy!"

* * *

"Dia!" She shouted as she walked into the boat house.

I stood there shocked, "What just happened?"

Alex laughed and walked in followed by Jin and Elli as Trent held the door open. I took a step to follow, and Trent grabbed my hand and let the door swing shut. I stared at Trent; I was falling hard for this man.

"Smile, she's not my date. Promise we'll talk." He opened the door and we walked in. Being on the ocean I expected the place to smell of fish and salt water, I was surprised.

"Hi I'm Lyla. My husband Louis and I own this restaurant. We have the best grape wine around, would you like to try some?"

"Lyla bring all us some wine." Alex told her.

"Coming right up Doctor."

We took our seats I ended up sitting next to Alex and Trent. Gina, Jin, and Elli sat across from us. I looked over the menu.

"I recommend this or this," Alex pointed out on the menu.

"Is this any good?" I asked.

"You can't go wrong here, Lyla is a wonderful cook." Gina said, "Louis isn't so bad either."

Dia walked up to the table with a boy, "This is my boyfriend Kurt."

They took their seats at the end next to Elli and Trent. After we ordered our food, Gina switched spots with Alex so she could talk to me. "So where are you from?"

"Jin and I are from Harmonica Town."

"Oh and what do you do there?"

"My dad owns a farm."

Elli coughed, "We have a girl right around your age that owns a farm all by herself at Mineral Town."

"Good for her." I said, "I have 2 older brothers and an older sister, who would take the farm before me."

Gina gasp, "What a large family, I'd love to have a brother or sister."

"You can borrow one of mine."

"So Jin, any ladies in your life?" Gina asked him. I looked over at him.

He blushed slightly, "Not really."

"What about you Hikari?" I blushed, what was I going to say with Trent sitting next to me?

I glanced over at Trent out of the corner of my eye, he was blushed slightly too. It was so hard not to say, 'I'm sitting next to my true love, I'm just waiting for him to confess it.'

"Oh it's okay to be shy about it." Gina giggled and elbowed me.

"So how did you guys meet?" Jin changed the subject.

A few hours later Jin, Trent, Elli, and I left.

"I can't believe we were there for that long. Now we're meeting at the beach for another celebration? These people sure know how to party." I said. We went back to the inn and before long Elli, Jin and I met and went down to the beach. Jin walked ahead.

* * *

"Karie right?" Elli asked me.

"No it's Hikari."

"Sorry I can't keep up with all of Trent's patients, I just remember the important ones."

"He's never talked about me before?" I asked.

"No never," She smiled, "I don't know who you think you are. But Trent and I are in love, after we get back he's going to propose to me. I don't need some snotty little pretender to get in the way of true love. Stay away from him, he's taken." She walked off.

I stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

"Eep!" I jumped when someone came up behind me and touched the small of my back. I twisted around and there was Trent behind me.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?"

"Oh I just got done having a lovely chat with your girlfriend."

"You're talking with yourself?" He wrapped his arms around me, "I've been dying to be alone with you."

"Why?"

"So I could do this." He leaned into me and kissed me passionately.

"Wait, are you calling me your girlfriend?"

"Am I?" I giggled, I kissed him again. He grabbed my hand, "They're all at the beach let's go."

Alex, Jin, and Elli were sitting on a big blanket. Gina, Dia, and Kurt were playing in the water. Trent elbowed me, "Race you to the water." He started running threw his shirt in the sand. I followed throwing my shorts and shirt into the sand near his. I jumped on his back knocking him into the water.

"They make such a great couple, don't they?" Alex asked Jin.

"Yeah this was a good idea."

"He's just messing with her!" Elli shouted, "After we leave he'll be mine."

She got up and stormed back to the inn. We splashed around the water for a bit and then the doctor side of Trent came out, "Too much salt water is bad for you."

I watched Trent sit next to Alex and Jin and I swam over to Gina and Dia. Alex looked over at Trent, "Hey Trent. Are you and Elli an item or are you and Hikari?"

"Neither why do you ask?"

"Seems that you made Elli mad when you went running into the water with Hikari." Alex said.

"Don't lead Hikari on," Jin interrupted, "That poor girl is going through enough without you around." They stared at Trent.

He buried his head in his hand, "I'll set things straight."


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding

Chapter 10: The Wedding

"Hey wake up" Jin gently rubbed my arm.

"Mhm…"

"Hikari, Dia is here for you."

I sat up sleepily "How long have you been up?"

"Oh not that long. Dia is here for you. We'll meet you at the church."

I nodded and threw on some shorts and grabbed my dress and met Dia in the lobby.

"We're going to go get ready at Lyla's house." Dia told me and I followed her.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" Dia told Gina as we helped her get her dress on after doing her hair.

Lyla stood next to me, "Dia and Hikari you better go get your dresses on, and we'll head to the church." I pulled out the dress from Luna that I hadn't tried on at all. It was navy blue, thin spaghetti like straps that crossed in the very low back. I slipped it on, if fit perfectly, the back came almost to my butt, I blushed at the thought. It was rather plain but so elegant.

"Oh we match great." Dia said walking next to me. Her dress was also real simple, floor length like mine, but a deep emerald green.

Lyla poked her head in the room, "Oh good you're ready, let's go." Lyla handed us our flowers as we exited the house and walked towards the church.

* * *

Jin and Trent were standing outside the front of the church. Lyla joined the others inside.

"Don't forget about the tradition." Trent whispered to Jin.

"Oh yeah." He blushed slightly, "Sorry Dia."

"Oh don't worry, I know." She smiled, "Are we ready?"

Gina nodded. Dia grabbed Jin's arm and they entered in the church, about half way down, Trent held his arm out for me, I grabbed it and we walked down the isle where Dia, Jin, and Alex were already waiting. When we reached the end, Gina made her way down the isle.

When the pastor told Alex to "Kiss the bride" everyone cheered. Alex and Gina, now husband and wife made their way down the isle, followed by Jin and Dia and Trent and I. When Alex and Gina came to the door leading outside they kissed again, short and sweet. To my surprise Jin and Dia did the same, a little peck. Trent grabbed my hand, entwined his fingers and leaned in to kiss me, I grinned knowing the Elli was watching and accepted his kiss by leaning back into him.

Down the hill from the church near the town center, several tables had been set up. We walked down to that area followed by the entire town. Jin and Dia made a toast to the happy couple and to their surprise were presented with tickets to a honeymoon on Toucan Island. The couple and the bridal party were asked to enter the dance follow and share the couple's first dance.

I stared into Trent's eyes and he stared back, "Have I told you that you look amazing yet?"

I blushed, "You just did."

"I can't take my eyes off of you."

I frowned, and looked down and stared at Trent's tie, why couldn't I just tell him what was on my mind, that I wanted to be with him forever. After that dance ended, every couple came to the floor, Kurt went to dance with Dia and Jin offered to dance with Elli. Trent danced with me again. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist pulling me close. I glanced over at Elli, she glared at me.

"Does being here with me make you happy Hikari?"

"Being with you makes me happy, regardless of where I am."

"I need to ask you something, alone." Trent whispered in my ear.

"Anything for you."

The song ended and Trent walked towards Alex and I went over to Jin. He handed me a glass of wine, I turned to him, "Trent wants to talk to me alone, I don't know if this is a good thing or not."

Jin leaned close to my ear, "How could he refuse someone as beautiful as you."

Elli walked over to me, she glared, "Dancing with my doctor, and flirting with your date, you two-timing witch!" and she poured her glass of water down my front.

"Shows what you know," I glared back and ran off towards the inn.

Jin looked at Elli, "If he loved you, than why is he chasing after her?" He pointed at Trent leaving towards the inn.

* * *

I sat on the bed and sobbed; I loved Trent, but didn't have the heart to tell him. I knew it was selfish to keep him to myself when in a few days we'd go back to being only pen pals. We could never love each other from a distance, and I was fooling myself thinking I could. When I go home I'm going to tell Chase, I accept his offer. Owen and Luke had hurt me, and how could I love someone who my sister still loves, that would be selfish of me again.

The door opened, and I didn't bother to look up, I knew it was Jin.

"I was so happy to see Dr. Trent when we left Harmonica Town," I said through sobs, "But now I can never look at him again."

I felt Jin sit next to me and wrap his arm around my shoulder. "How can I set things right if you'll never look at me again?" He wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry, for letting you see me like this."

"You once called me your dearest friend, am I no longer that? Can you no longer tell me what's going on inside? Now that you're free from the hospital, can't you trust me anymore?"

I turned to face him but stared at the floor, "I don't know anymore."

He lifted my head, "Tell me Hikari, I'm your friend."

Tears rolled down my cheeks again, "I love you Trent, like I've never loved anyone. I never want that feeling to go away, but when we leave, we'll be apart, probably forever."

Trent's jaw dropped slightly, "You love me?"

I nodded. "You love me?" He asked again and I nodded back. "You love me the way I loved you all along?"

I looked up at him.

"If you loved me, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because Hikari, you need to grow, you can't be held back by this feeling. I spend everyday thinking about you, missing you. I go to sleep wishing you were there with me."

"Do you think I don't feel that too?"

"I'm sorry I never should've kissed you. I've burned all the life out of you." Trent pulled me into his arms.

"Trent, you're the first guy I ever kissed, I want you to be my last."

He kissed me, so gentle, yet with so much passion. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled my body next to his. His tongue parted my lips, and touched mine, I pulled back and blushed.

"Another first?" He asked.

"What was that?"

He kissed me on the nose, "If you don't like it, I'll never do it again. Can we go back to the party?"

I turned away, "No thanks."

"Ok then I'll be back."

I wrote in my journal everything that had been happening, before long the door opened again, and Trent was back. His face was a little pinkish; I could tell he had been enjoying himself. Nothing wrong with a doctor letting loose every so often, as he would say, 'It's good to relax from time to time.'

He sat next to me on the bed, "I lied. I want to do it again."

He pressed his lips against mine very forceful and again forced his tongue into my mouth. I quickly stood up, "You're drunk and you need to go."

"I'm not drunk, I'm just so happy you love me."

I pointed at the door, "Please just go!"

"You'll be sorry." He pointed back at me and slammed the door.

I sat on the bed and cried, 'Why do men act so stupid when they get drunk?'


End file.
